Sk8er Koi
by Ayakaishi Fei
Summary: AU. Sequel to Sk8er Boi. Set two years later. Miyasuke/Daiyako. There's also gonna be a few weird pairings in this.


Title: Sk8er Koi  
  
Author: FireDemon  
  
E-mail: Ken_Dai_Love@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG13.  
  
Warnings: Slight Shounen-ai, MARRIAGE, and sap.  
  
Category: Romance and Angst.  
  
Summary: AU. Sequel to Sk8er Boi. Set two years later. Miyasuke/Daiyako, expands slightly more on the one-sided Kensuke hinting. There's also past references to Daikari, Takari, Sorato, Yakari (don't ask) and Takora of all things. There's gonna be a few weird pairings in this.  
  
For Braided Baby, who said I never dedicated anything to her, but gave me the Avril Lavigne CD anyway (My inspiration), for the reviewer who asked what happened to that hottie Ken, for Nathan (my own personal sk8er boi, I'm sorry.), and as always for K-chan.  
  
Ichijouji Ken sat at home watching TV, it had been two years since Motomiya Daisuke had become the famous singer he was today.  
  
Two years since he'd watched the first airing of his once best friends concert and five years since he'd last talked to aforementioned best friend.  
  
He could still remember the day they'd stopped talking like it was yesterday.  
  
Daisuke had been distraught after Hikari had stomped on his heart. Ken remembered hating the girl for what she'd done. She'd wasted the chance he would have given his life for, the chance to be with the most caring and beautiful individual in the world.  
  
Miyako and Ken had done their best to comfort him, with smiles and jokes and promises.  
  
Ken wrenched himself out of his memories and looked down at the gilt-edged wedding invitation in his hand.  
  
"You are cordially invited to the wedding of  
  
Motomiya Daisuke and Innoue Miyako  
  
We hope to see you at the most important day of our lives."  
  
He couldn't help it then, the memories crashed over him. Miyako smiling at him nestled in the crook of Daisuke's arm.  
  
Daisuke grinning broadly, proclaiming himself an idiot for being to blind to see the girl right in front of him.  
  
Miyako dressed in shimmering black silk asking if he'd mind if just she and Dai went together to the prom.  
  
Daisuke kissing Miyako passionately, telling Ken that Miyako had helped him get over Hikari. That he was in love with Miyako.  
  
Ken shook his head, this was stupid. He'd always known Miya and Dai would end up together. From the very first day of school when Miya had introduced herself, and told Ken that she was going to get Daisuke to ask her out before the week was up.  
  
Maybe it had taken longer than a week, but Miyako had gotten her man, and Ken. well Ken had gotten a job as head of a computer company and used the excuse that he was too busy for a relationship.  
  
~~~  
  
Hikari snatched Kaori out of her crib just as the toddler began to cry, and grabbed the pre-heated bottle off the table.  
  
"Yamato!" She called, "Is dinner ready yet?"  
  
"Almost Kari. Do you mind grabbing the boys for me?"  
  
Still nursing her youngest daughter Kari rapped her knuckles on her sons shared room,  
  
"Tanoshii, Natsume, it's dinner time."  
  
Tanoshii grinned, "What's for dinner Kaasan?"  
  
"Yeah? I'm starving! Did Tousan make dinner?" Natsume chimed in.  
  
"Yes he did, now go wash your hands and sit up to the table, then you'll know what's for dinner won't you?"  
  
Hikari followed the boys into the bathroom to check they'd washed their hands then into the kitchen to sit down and wait for Yamato to serve up dinner.  
  
"Wow Matt, this looks delicious." Hikari said looking at the plate he'd set in front of her.  
  
Yamato laughed, "I bet you say that about all your food."  
  
Kari lowered her head to hide her blush. "Only yours."  
  
Yamato turned to the two boys, "Eat up now. I didn't slave over a hot oven to have it wasted."  
  
Tanoshii hurriedly dug in, "You're a better cook then Kaasan."  
  
Hikari mock glared at her son. "I can cook!"  
  
Yamato laughed, his blue eyes sparkling with mirth.  
  
"No you can't, that's why you moved in with me."  
  
Hikari glared playfully, "Maybe I should marry you so you can cook for me forever!"  
  
Yamato laughed, "Speaking of marriages, I just remembered, a friend of mine is getting married, and I got invited, would you like to come with me?"  
  
"I'd love to." Hikari smiled at him, then lowered her gaze to her food and began to eat.  
  
~~~  
  
Miyako grinned down at the diamond on her finger,  
  
"And then he asked me if I would do him the honour of becoming his wife."  
  
Jun clasped her hands to her heart,  
  
"My little brother, the romantic... who would have guessed?"  
  
Miyako smiled, "It's been 5 years, 5 very long, incredibly happy years."  
  
Jun giggled, "I'm so happy for you guys. I remember the day he realised he was in love with you like it was yesterday. We were talking about love, I was talking about my ex-boyfriend Matt, and he was talking about Hikari. I asked what he thought love felt like. He started talking about how her friendship and smile lit up his universe. I gave him the queerest look, because no matter which way you looked at it... Hikari was not his friend. You were. He loved you even then, I told him, and he realised I was right. That was the day he asked you out."  
  
Miyako beamed, then faltered, "Daisuke sent an invitation to Matt, didn't he? Whatever happened to him?"  
  
Jun shrugged, "His band did stay together. They never made it quite as big as Dai did, but they made a fair bit of money. Last I heard he was married with a kid. I didn't really keep in contact, Dai would know more about him then me."  
  
Miyako smiled, "Yeah, maybe you two can catch up at our wedding?"  
  
Jun shrugged, "I'm happy with Osamu."  
  
Miyako nodded, "Yeah." Her eyes glazed over as thoughts of Osamu led to thoughts of Ken, "I'd better go."  
  
~~~  
  
Taichi stared down at the gilt edged invitation in his hand, Momoe's little sister was marrying Jun's little brother.  
  
"Heh, why not, Daisuke was a cool little kid, and if Miyako's anything like Mo-chan it'll be funny as hell to watch." He said aloud to noone.  
  
Pulling open his closet he rifled through, looking for a suit, if nothing else the wedding would be a good opportunity to catch up with his ex, he was no longer interested in her, but he'd never properly apologised for the reason they'd broken up. Perhaps after 3 years Momoe would be more forgiving.  
  
~~~  
  
Ken walked into the foyer of the church, his hands clenched by his sides. It was beautiful, sunlight filtered through the stained glass windows, and there were already people sitting in the aisles, waiting for the wedding to start.  
  
Jun and his brother were standing by the door, greeting people as they walked past. Ken pasted a smile on his face.  
  
"Hey Jun. Hey Niichan." He greeted.  
  
"Kenny-boy!" Osamu greeted, hugging him roughly, despite their suits, "You came, you little workaholic."  
  
Jun giggled and quickly embraced him, "Now this means you have no excuse for not coming to our wedding next month."  
  
"You set the date?" Ken asked, "Osamu! I'm shocked, does this mean you're ready to commit to the beautiful Jun Motomiya till death do you part?"  
  
Osamu laughed, "Of course! We'll talk to you during the reception, so don't you dare take off. Miya and Dai both want to talk to you. We all miss you."  
  
Ken blushed a little, "I won't."  
  
Jun turned to greet the next person and Ken hastily walked through the door and took a seat in the back aisle where no one would notice him. He was simply here to see his two best friends get married. to each other.  
  
~~~  
  
Yamato laughed as he led Hikari into the church, playfully playing with the pale pink silk scarf she was wearing.  
  
Hikari mock-glared at him, "Yama!"  
  
"Yes Hika?" He asked innocently.  
  
She rolled her eyes, and looked up at the couple who were greeting the guests.  
  
"Jun!" She exclaimed, then bit her lip.  
  
Jun looked over at the couple who'd just arrived, forcing cordiality,  
  
"Yamato, is this your wife?" She asked.  
  
Matt shook his head, "No, this is my sister-in-law, Takaishi Hikari. My wife eloped with her husband." He smiled charmingly, as if it were a humorous joke.  
  
Jun looked at the girl again, so this was Hikari, the one who'd turned her brother down. Jun wondered if she regretted that now that Daisuke was famous and her husband had run off with his brothers wife.  
  
Hikari smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you. My brother and yours pointed you out to me, but I was never properly introduced."  
  
Jun nodded, about to ask who her brother was when Taichi stumbled into the church, nearly tripping over his own feet, "Oh whoops!"  
  
"Taichi!" Jun cried in shock, surprised at seeing her best friends ex. She knew he was friends with Dai, and still considered Miyako a little sister, but.  
  
"Oh, Hi Jun! So, your otoutochan's getting married. Ouch! Don't ya just feel old now?"  
  
"Oniichan?" Hikari asked in shock.  
  
"Taichi?" Yamato echoed.  
  
"Hika-chan? Yama? Dude, I wasn't expecting to see you two here! Where are Sora and T.K?"  
  
Hikari gave a forced laugh, "On their honeymoon in Hawaii last I heard. They eloped together leaving their children with their respective spouses."  
  
Taichi drew back, "Whoops, touchy subject eh? So, does that mean you two have hooked up? You look pretty cosy."  
  
Matt stiffened, "I didn't take advantage of your little sister Tai."  
  
Jun broke in with a startled cry, "Wait a minute! Hikari's your sister? And she married Yamato's brother instead of dating mine?"  
  
"Uh. Yeah, I guess." Hikari replied.  
  
"Am I the only confused one?" Taichi asked in confusion.  
  
Yamato grabbed Tai and propelled him into the church, "We can discuss this during the reception, here are our invitations."  
  
Jun accepted the invitations still feeling somewhat bemused, there really did seem to be a tangled web of friends, lovers and acquaintances congregating at her little brothers wedding.  
  
~~~  
  
Ken looked up in surprise as he saw the somewhat familiar faces of Yamato and Hikari. He knew Yamato was a friend of Daisuke's but what the hell was Hikari doing at the wedding of the boy whose heart she'd crushed.  
  
He blinked, and who was the boy Yamato was propelling along in front of him?  
  
The boy, or rather the man, was semi-slender, yet seemed well muscled, with bushy brown hair and an animated love of life. Unconsciously Ken licked his lips, if he had a type then this boy most definitely fit it!  
  
He wasn't pretty, but he had the same wild untameable beauty that had originally attracted Ken to Daisuke. He smirked, he was definitely going to have to wrangle an introduction out of Yamato during the reception, after all, it wasn't every day you saw a tuxedo clad wet dream brought to life before your very eyes.  
  
Ken's suddenly insignificant crush on Daisuke disappeared beneath the haze of lust that threatened to overtake him as he stared at the mans tantalisingly close backside. It never even occurred to him that his wet dream brought to life might not be gay.  
  
~~~  
  
Daisuke stood nervously next to the alter wringing his hands as he cast panicky looks at his best man Iori.  
  
Iori was about two years younger then him, and not as close a friend as Daisuke might have hoped his best man would be. Ken hadn't spoken to him for years, and Taichi, who had played soccer with him and had dated Momoe, Miyako's sister hadn't seemed a good choice for the role either. Yamato had been a big help when he first launched his musical career, but given that he was Jun's ex-boyfriend Daisuke didn't really consider him a close friend either.  
  
Iori was one of his 'stage crew' and had been polite and courteous to Daisuke, if not overtly sociable. Daisuke knew the younger boy considered him a friend, and was very fond of Miyako (as a friend not a lover) so he had asked Iori to be his best man.  
  
Abruptly the music began to play and Daisuke turned to watch the doors of the church... and felt his breath catch as he saw his bride and forgot how to breathe.  
  
Miyako was beautiful, yet the description didn't seem to do her any justice whatsoever. The cream gown she'd chosen set of the ivory tone of her skin, and her lavender hair fell in ringlets down her back, and framed her face, which Daisuke could just make out through her veil.  
  
She paused as she reached the alter, and with a hesitant smile threaded her fingers through his.  
  
Daisuke smiled at his bride, "I love you. Only you. Forever and ever."  
  
Miyako blushed at his gentle words, "I love you too Motomiya, even if you are just a dumb punk skater..."  
  
Daisuke laughed and brought their linked hands to his lips, brushing a kiss over her knuckles.  
  
The minister cleared his throat, "We are gathered here today to witness to joining of these two in Holy Matrimony, if any here knows of any reason why these to should not be wed let him speak now or forever hold his peace."  
  
There was silence in the room as the bride and groom hands still linked waited for an objection.  
  
The minister smiled, "Then let us begin."  
  
~~~  
  
Daisuke carried Miyako into the hall they were using for their reception, while his new bride yelled threats to try and make him put her down.  
  
Ken felt a soft smile form on his lips, "I think you'd better let your lovely bride down, you really shouldn't deprive the world of the children you two are going to have, and I think she was serious about castration," He announced softly to his best friend.  
  
Daisuke spun, "Ken-chan, you're here."  
  
Ken smiled as Miyako struggled out of Daisuke's arms, "Of course I'm here. You didn't think I'd let you two get married without making a snide remark about your lime green tuxedo and Miya's cherry red dress, what happened to those anyway?"  
  
The married couple burst out laughing as they hastily converged on Ken.  
  
"God I missed you," Miyako whispered softly.  
  
Ken smiled, "Yeah me too. Congratulations though, the wedding was beautiful."  
  
"Hey!" Daisuke butted in, "There's Jun, and Tai! And, woah is that Yamato? He came? Cool! We rock!"  
  
Grabbing the hands of his wife and once best friend Daisuke propelled the group towards his sister and her friends.  
  
"Hey Jun, Tai, Yama."  
  
All three smiled at the group.  
  
"Hey Daisuke, congratulations," Yamato began.  
  
"Yeah, major congrats. You look very spunky today Dai, as does mini-mo- chan." Tai grinned at Miyako teasingly before his eyes slid to Ken, "And who's this beautiful creature?"  
  
Daisuke looked surprised, "You guys haven't met? Tai this is Ken. Ken this is Tai."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," Ken said, blushing lightly.  
  
"Definitely pleasurable," Tai agreed, looking the boy up and down.  
  
Hikari pushed her way through the crowd to Yamato and handed him a drink with a smile, "Hey Yama, here you are."  
  
"Hikari?" Daisuke asked in shock. Miyako turned to look at the girl as well. She offered a weak smile.  
  
"Congratulations Daisuke, Miyako. The wedding was beautiful, I wish you a beautiful life together, filled with everything you desire."  
  
Yamato slipped his hand into Hikari's, grinning, "Yeah. What she said."  
  
Daisuke smiled, "Congratulations to you two too, I expect an invite to the wedding when it happens. Returning the favour and all that."  
  
There was the soft hum as someone began to play some music. Hikari almost laughed when she recognised the song, but Miyako and Daisuke looked very pleased with it.  
  
Daisuke offered his lavender haired bride a hand, "Care to dance?"  
  
Miyako smiled, stepping into his arms, "Daisuke you and I were meant to be... For longer then forever," She sang softly.  
  
"For longer then forever," He echoed softly along with the music.  
  
Osamu appeared from over near the door to pull Jun out onto the dance floor with a highly amused smirk, "For longer then forever, I swear that I'll be true," He mocked gently.  
  
Jun whapped him before sliding her arms around his neck with a satisfied sigh.  
  
Yamato smiled at Hikari as the two couples began dancing on the dance floor, "Care to dance, Hikari-chan?"  
  
Tai looked over at Ken and gave a lopsided smile, "Think someone's trying to tell us something gorgeous?" He asked. Ken turned red. "So, we gonna dance or what?"  
  
Ken let the older boy lead him out onto the dance floor and they began to move in time with the music Daisuke and Miyako had picked for their wedding.  
  
Yamato pulled back as the last words of the song died away, "Hikari, I know this will probably sound stupid, but, will you marry me?"  
  
Hikari leaned up and kissed Yamato, "If I married your brother what makes you think I won't jump at the chance to marry the better model?"  
  
Miyako smiled and turned to Daisuke,  
  
"See, I told you didn't I?"  
  
"Hmph. I love you anyway Miya."  
  
Miyako kissed her new husband, "And I love you too."  
  
Following from example, Osamu kissed his fiancee and Tai gave an evil smirk and pulled Ken and a deep ravishing kiss on the dance floor.  
  
Yamato laughed, "I guess kissing is the in thing huh?"  
  
Hikari laughed and pulled him into another kiss.  
  
Owari.  
  
Authors Notes: Okay, I got asked in a review what happened to that hottie Ken, which got me thinking, what did happen. I hinted in Sk8er Boi, although I doubt a lot of people picked it up, that he had a crush on Dai- chan ^_^ but that nothing ever came of it. I quite like Daiyako, and thought Miya-chan deserved a wedding for being so patient. Then I got the Avril Lavigne CD, and very briefly (until I was driven mad by the horrid exams I was forced to sit) dated my very own 'sk8er boi'. Like Hikari in the fic, I couldn't date someone my friends were constantly dissing, it didn't help that he had a really bad rep (drugs, stealing, getting chicks pregnant, the whole thing) so being the bitch I was, I dumped him. Which made me sympathise with Hikari who had done the same to Dais, and then had her husband run off and leave her with two kids. So then I decided, Takeru had run off with Matt's wife, Sora (cos I hate her) and left Matt in the same position, so I had Hikari move in with her brother in law, for the simple reason they were friends, their kids were cousins, and they needed a two-parent family. There was originally nothing romantic there, but I believe if you throw two people together as the parents in a family, something will develop, and I thought Hikari-chan deserved Yama, after all the horrible stuff she went through. Then I had to work out what to do with Ken, so I decided to make Tai gay and hook the two of them up. So that's what happened to that hottie Ken, because a self-insertion would be entirely selfish of me, sides I kinda think Ken's a little to effeminate to be straight. But I did make Yamato completely straight for once. Go me.  
  
Also I apologise for the totally corny title. I was on something I swear!!! 


End file.
